ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mad Doctor
Story Elena swings a red energy whip, Kevin jumping back and dodging it. He tries to charge in again, and his arm is wrapped in the whip, shocking Kevin. He breaks free, jumping back. Kevin: Agh! I hate that sting! Elena: Giving up yet? Too bad! (She whips at Kevin again, who jumps back and dodges.) You’re not going anywhere till you die! Kevin: Just remember that we’re the ones who chose to fight you. Elena swings her whips, Kevin rolling back again. Sakura charges at Six, who dodges as Sakura gives chase, swinging her fists. Six ducks and dodges, using his arm to block her attacks. Sakura swings her leg, smashing the ground, Six jumping back. Sakura: Come on, Six! Either fight me or run! We both know we don’t want this. Six: I know. But there is no convincing the others. We have to fight, though I am sorry about it. Sakura: If you’re sorry, then fight me for real. Six: No. (Sakura charges at him again, Six running on the wall to escape.) Logan swings Air Claws at Nanashi, who spins his lance, blocking the attack. He then shoots lightning at Logan, who rolls out of the way to dodge. Logan: This tunnel is way too small for this battle. Nanashi: That makes it easier for me to stab and kill you. (Nanashi jabs the ground with his lance, sending lightning towards Logan. He jumps, thrusting his claws into the ceiling, dodging the lightning. He jumps down, kicking Nanashi back.) Kevin has the energy whip wrapped around his neck, struggling against Elena. Kevin: (Strained) Okay, enough of this. Battle Tails! Kevin’s red materia glows, summoning Battle Tails. Battle Tails dashes forward, propelling itself forward with its tails. Elena swings an energy whip at Battle Tails, who spins, blocking the whip with its tails. Battle Tails curls up, rolling into Elena, knocking her down, freeing Kevin. He gasps for breath. Kevin: Finally! Battle Tails turns, and gives Kevin a thumbs up. Then, it’s wrapped in an energy whip, arms trapped. It struggles to get free, as another energy whip wraps around Kevin, shocking the both of them. Elena was looking at them, with a slightly deranged look. Elena: Not so easily! Sakura: Malem! (Sakura’s red materia glows, summoning Malem. Malem charges forward, swinging its fist at Six. Six parries it with his sword, and jumps, stabbing it in the shoulders. Malem roars, backing up. Six pulls his swords out, jumping back.) Six: I’ll fight this thing. (Six charges forward, slashing at Malem again, knocking it back.) Nanashi fires lightning at Logan, who is hit, being shocked and falling to his knees. Logan: Okay, he’s not a machine, but you can still take him out. Jury Rigg! (Logan’s red materia glows, as Jury Rigg is summoned.) Jury Rigg: RA RA RA RA RA! Jury Rigg charges forward, as Nanashi thrusts his lance at it. Jury Rigg jumps, landing on the lance. Jury Rigg grabs and tugs on the lance, struggling with Nanashi. The lance sparks with lightning, forcing Jury Rigg to let go. Jury Rigg then runs and climbs up Nanashi’s body, Nanashi frantic in trying to grab him. Nanashi: Get it off! Get it off! Logan runs up to Nanashi, swinging his claws. Nanashi raises his lance, but Logan slices through it, breaking it. Nanashi jumps back, Jury Rigg jumping off. Nanashi: Ugh! You will pay! Voice: Enough! (The battle stops, as Kakashi appears. He lands in the tunnel between the heroes and the Turks.) Kakashi: This battle has gone on long enough. Six: Thank you. I’ve been saying that for a while now. Elena: But, these guys are enemies of Shinra! Kakashi: We have bigger problems than that. President Michael is dead, Shinra is in ruins. Logan: Michael is dead? Wish I was the one to tear his little head off. Kakashi: Our duty now lies with the citizens. No one can stop the Storm now, and we have to find ways to protect the citizens. Sakura: We will stop the Storm. That is what we’re trying to do. Six: You do your jobs, and we’ll do ours. Let’s go. (Six sheathes his swords, and starts to walk off.) Elena: Wait! We can’t let them get away! Nanashi: My lance is broken. I can’t fight anyway. Besides, I have plenty of beautiful women to save. (Nanashi follows Six.) Kevin: Alright. Come on. We’ve got to help the others. Kakashi: Head for Shinra HQ. Your friends are there, and will be facing Animo, the most dangerous man left there. Kevin: Roger! (Kevin, Sakura and Logan recall their aliens, and runs down the tunnel.) Elena: (Confused) But, Kakashi: To be a soldier, you have to be able to swallow your pride, and do what is necessary. (Kakashi goes down the tunnel, following Six and Nanashi. Elena sighs, following him.) End Scene Chopper in Heavy Point punches down the door to Animo’s lab, him, Ian and Kai entering it. Animo is at the control console, typing rapidly. Chopper: Animo! (Animo turns, and is surprised, as if noticing them for the first time.) Animo: Chopper?! I figured that my new mutants would’ve defeated you. Chopper: This ends now. All your treachery comes to an end now! Animo: This actually is a pleasant surprise. Now I can test my newest experiment. Animo presses a button, as the three capsules open. Out of one of them comes Stink Hazard, and the other resembles Armodrillo, but its head and arms resembles Heatblast’s, but still with the jackhammer arms. Animo: You are familiar with Stink Hazard, and let me introduce you to Heatdrillo. Heatdrillo places its hands to the ground, pumping its jackhammers. Waves of fire come out of the ground, charging at the group. Ian, Kai and Chopper dodge, as Chopper charges forward in Horn Point. Stink Hazard takes to the air, firing a stream of slime from its hands. Chopper is caught in the slime, trapped. Chopper tries to lift his hand, but is unsuccessful. Kai fires arrows at Heatdrillo, but its body heats up, releasing a wave of fire that knocks the arrows away. Ian extends his chains at Stink Hazard, which dodges with ease, spitting slime from its eye stalks. Ian dodges, and the chains retract, pulling him off the ground and into the air. Ian is hit by a stream of slime, knocked out of the sky. He lands next to Kai, who takes a fireball with her cloak. Heatdrillo points its arm at her, and pumps its jackhammer, firing another fireball. Kai grabs Ian and pulls him out of the way. Chopper: Urgh! Let! (Shifts to Heavy Point, still stuck.) Me! (Shifts to Arm Point, still stuck.) Go! (Shifts to Brain Point, but is still stuck.) Huff! Ian: This isn’t getting us anywhere. Want to switch targets? Kai: Fine. I prefer moving targets rather than armored ones. Kai runs past Ian, firing arrows at Stink Hazard. Stink Hazard fires a jelly slime, which absorbs the arrows. Stink Hazard fires slime at Kai, who dodges, and fires an arrow. The arrow hits Stink Hazard’s Omnitrix symbol, as it glows, exploding. Water Hazard and Stinkfly fall from the sky, hitting the ground. Kai: Got you. (Then, AmpFibian’s tentacles stretch out, grabbing Water Hazard and Stinkfly. It pulls them back, placing them in one of the open capsules. The capsules close behind them, as AmpFibian flies out of a capsule.) What? AmpFibian places its tentacles on the ground, releasing lightning across the ground, which Kai dodges. She runs over and hides behind Chopper, now in Guard Point. The lightning hits him, breaking the jelly slime he was trapped in, and shocking him. Kai: Sorry. Chopper: No, thank you! I’m free! Ian: Swampfire! Ian’s red materia glows, summoning Swampfire. Swampfire charges forward, taking the fireball attacks. Swampfire raises its arm, Heatdrillo flying at it by pumping fire. Swampfire releases methane from its hands, and when Heatdrillo flies into it, it explodes, with Heatblast and Armodrillo falling backwards. Ian: Got it! Then, lightning hits Swampfire, though it doesn’t hurt it. AmpFibian’s tentacles stretch and grab Armodrillo, pulling it back as Heatblast flies after it. Kai fires an arrow at AmpFibian, but it moves, the arrow going into its body, being unharmed. AmpFibian pulls Armodrillo into a capsule, as Heatblast goes into another one. AmpFibian goes back into the last remaining capsule, them all closing. Animo: Yes, all according to plan. Chopper: Animo! (Chopper swings his fist in Heavy Point, when he’s wrapped up in a tongue. Animo’s Frog comes out of the shadows, throwing Chopper across the room.) Animo: Now, to business. Animo pulls out red materia, summoning Gymosis. Gymosis goes over to a device, putting its hands into it, being locked into place. Animo then turns a machine on, which sparks to life. Ian: Not if I can help it. (Ian extends four chains at the control panel, striking and destroying it.) Animo: You’re too late! Animo’s Frog extends its tongue, and Kai fires an arrow, it piercing its tongue. The Frog roars in pain, when Chopper appears underneath it, shifting to Arm Point. He strikes the Frog, sending it through the ceiling. Gymosis releases a scream of pain, sparking with green energy. Green energy flows from the capsules through tubes, into Gymosis. Gymosis’ body erupts in red light, blinding everyone. When the light fades, the arm devices are broken, as a mutation of the aliens stands tall. With a humanoid body, its head is styled off AmpFibian, with red eyes. It has Heatblast’s chest, Stinkfly’s wings, Water Hazard’s legs, and Armodrillo’s arms. Animo: Let me introduce you to my greatest creation, Ultimate Gymosis. Characters *Kai *Ian *Chopper *Sakura *Logan *Kevin Villains *Turks **Elena Validus **Nanashi **Agent Six *Kakashi *Dr. Animo **Dr. Animo's Frog Aliens By Kevin *Battle Tails By Sakura *Malem By Logan *Jury Rigg By Dr. Animo *Stink Hazard *Heatdrillo (first appearance) *Water Hazard (first re-appearance) *Stinkfly (first re-appearance) *AmpFibian *Heatblast *Armodrillo *Gymosis (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Gymosis (first appearance) By Ian *Swampfire Trivia *Kakashi convinces the Turks to stop fighting. *The battle against Animo begins. *Animo reveals two new fusion aliens, Heatdrillo and Ultimate Gymosis. **Despite having the name "Ultimate", it is a fusion alien. *The fate of Heatblast is finally revealed. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF